


Tugenden

by schaflos



Series: Revolution [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schaflos/pseuds/schaflos
Summary: Der Anfang vom Anfang. Wie weit wirst du für Freundschaft gehen?Oder:Pawol und sein Freund Viktor haben ein ernstes Gespräch über die anstehenden Ereignisse.
Series: Revolution [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892191
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Tugenden

Pawol war noch nie ein Freund von Tee gewesen. Es war eines der wenigen Getränke, dass ihm nicht schmeckte. Tee war zu sauer, zu stark oder auch einfach nur zu lasch. Vielleicht hatte er bisher immer nur den falschen Tee probiert oder hatte nur Leute getroffen, die keinen machen konnten. Freiwillig trank er dieses Zeug jedenfalls nicht.

Außer wenn er bei Viktor war.

Viktors Tee war nicht gut. Viel zu dunkel und zu stark, doch Pawol konnte ihm das Getränk nie abschlagen. Egal wie wenig es ihm schmeckte. Viktor trank kaum Alkohol, vor allem keinen Wodka, weswegen ihn die anderen schon häufiger verspotteten. Dem Halbrussen schien dies allerdings wenig auszumachen.

Pawol blies in seine Teetasse und sah dann wieder zu seinem Freund auf. Manchmal fragte er sich, was er ohne Viktor machen sollte. Pawol scherzte immer wieder, dass sie mehr als nur beste Freunde, dass sie Brüder waren, doch er merkte, wie diese leicht daher gesagten Worte immer mehr einen wahren Kern hatten. Nachdem Viktors Vater an Pawols Seite im Krieg gestorben war, hatte er sich schuldig und verpflichtet zugleich gefühlt seiner verarmten Ehefrau und ihrem Sohn unter die Arme zu greifen. Er hätte damals nie gedacht, dass der ambitionierte, energische junge Mann einige Jahre später sein engster Vertrauter werden würde.

Sie kannten sich in und auswendig … eigentlich. Denn in letzter Zeit schien Viktor ihm etwas zu verheimlichen. Er verhielt sich merkwürdig, traf sich mit mysteriösen Personen und Pawol wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Viktor irgendetwas plante. Streiten wollte er sich deswegen jedoch nicht noch einmal. Erst vor ein paar Wochen hatte Pawol seinen Freund zur Rede gestellt und die beiden hatten sich stundenlang angeschrien. Ein großes Thema war dabei Viktors Familie gewesen. Manchmal fragte sich Pawol, ob er tatsächlich verheiratet war, oder ob das nicht alles nur eine Lüge war. Gesehen hatte er Viktors Frau und seinen Sohn nämlich noch nicht, nicht ein einziges Mal, und dabei wurde der Kleine bald drei Jahre alt. Doch für Viktor schien dieses Thema ein rotes Tuch zu sein. Der sonst so ruhige und gelassene Offizier war direkt aufgebraust, kaum das Pawol bei ihrem Streit das Wort 'Familie' in den Mund genommen hatte. Für Pawol war dies wie ein harter Schlag in die Magengrube. Sie hatten noch nie Geheimnisse voreinander gehabt und Viktors Familie war immerhin eine ziemlich große Sache. Wie sollte er seinen Freund denn vor den Gerüchten der anderen verteidigen, wenn er selbst keine Ahnung hatte, ob an den Vermutungen nicht doch etwas dran war.

Nach dem gewaltigen Streit beim letzten Mal saßen sie sich heute nur stumm gegenüber. Pawol im Sessel mit seiner Teetasse in der Hand und Viktor auf dem Sofa, die Ellbogen auf den Knien abgestützt und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.

„Du wolltest mit mir sprechen …“, durchbrach Pawol die unangenehme Stille und stellte seine Tasse auf ihren Untersetzer.

Bis auf ein höfliches Standardgespräch hatten sie keine weiteren Worte miteinander gewechselt und Pawol wollte endlich auf den Grund seines Besuchs kommen. Es kratzte an seinem Vertrauen zu seinem Freund zu wissen, dass dieser ihm etwas verheimlichte.

„Ja … ja, ich …“, Viktor schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Er hob wieder den Kopf, seine blonden Haare waren zerzaust und seine blauen Augen wirkten müde und glasig. Dunkle Ringe zierten den Bereich unter seinen Augen, seine Haut war noch blasser als sonst. Er wirkte abgeschlagen.

„Ich hatte da etwas vor und wollte dich um deine Meinung fragen.“

„Und das wäre?“

„Ich plane einen Krieg.“

Pawol, der gerade erneut zu seiner Teetasse greifen wollte, hielt in seiner Bewegung erschrocken inne. Die Augen weit aufgerissen, starrte er seinen Freund perplex an.

„Du willst was …?“

„Einen Krieg. Ich bin gerade mitten in einer Kriegsplanung.“

Pawol lehnte sich im Sessel wieder zurück und sah Viktor lange an, ehe er seine gut überdachten Worte aussprach:

„Du weißt, dass ich geschworen habe immer an deiner Seite zu sein und dich bei allem zu unterstützen, aber ich kann dich unmöglich einfach so einen Krieg anzetteln lassen. Viktor, warum? Warum ein Krieg? War der zweite Weltkrieg nicht genug?“

„Ich plane schon seit über einem Jahr“, entgegnete der Blonde scharf, als hätte Pawol ihn ein Kind genannt, „Ich habe das alles sorgfältig durchdacht und uns bleibt einfach keine andere Möglichkeit mehr. Igor und Petrow wollen mir nicht mehr zuhören. Die beiden konzentrieren sich nur auf Eisen und Blut. Wenn ich durch einen Krieg endlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit bekomme, ist mir das vollkommen recht. Die beiden müssen endlich verstehen, dass sich unsere Wege schon vor langer Zeit getrennt haben und ich keinen Sinn darin sehe hunderte Leute abzuschlachten, nur um dem Präsidenten etwas zu beweisen.“

„Aber du möchtest Krieg gegen zwei der gefährlichsten Männer Russlands führen? Meinst du nicht, dass das ebenfalls hunderte Menschen das Leben kosten würde?“

„Das ist etwas anderes.“

Viktor stand auf und holte aus einem der teuren Holzschränke eine Falsche Wodka hervor. Dazu brachte er zwei Gläser und füllte sie beide um die Hälfte. Dann kehrte er wieder zum Sofa zurück und reichte Pawol zuerst das eine Glas, ehe er selbst einen großen Schluck aus dem zweiten tat.

„Hast du denn eine bessere Idee? Soll ich zu Igor gehen, mich in den Staub werfen und ihn anflehen meine Leute in Ruhe zu lassen? Glaubst du er würde auf mich hören? Igor ist besessen von dem Gedanken Russland zu kontrollieren! Der Kerl ist größenwahnsinnig, genau wie der stumpfe Petrow. Bei allen Königen, hast du dir mal Igors Sohn angesehen!? Vladimir wird von allen nur noch der Schlächter genannt, so sehr schlägt er nach seinem Vater!“

„Ich glaube du vergisst eine essenzielle Sache: Du bist ein Russe. Du bist einer von uns. Vom Charakter bist du vielleicht nicht wie Igor und Petrow, doch durch unsere Adern fließt das gleiche Blut. Diese Menschen sind nicht deine Leute, sondern Wildfremde mit denen du nichts gemeinsam hast. Igor und Petrow fühlen sich schon von dir verraten, gib ihnen nicht einen stichfesten Grund dir zur misstrauen.“

„Ich bin kein Russe. Ich weiß nicht, warum ihr euch das alle einredet. Ich bin keiner von euch und deswegen ist es mein gutes Recht Russland anzugreifen. Aber kommen wir auf meine eigentliche Bitte zurück: Wirst du an meiner Seite stehen?“

Viktor sah ihn an. Die blauen Augen leuchteten durch die Dunkelheit. Viktor war schon immer ein äußerst temperamentvoller und agiler Mensch gewesen. Er saß nicht gerne still, sondern versuchte seine Träume und Pläne Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Dieses revolutionäre Feuer hatte schon viele Leute angesteckt. Darunter auch Pawol, Igor und Petrow Senior. Pawol hatte seinem Freund immer zur Seite gestanden, doch manchmal gab es einfach Dinge, die selbst ein bester Freund nicht tun konnte … und dieses war eins davon. Er konnte unmöglich für Viktor in den Krieg ziehen, für eine Sache, die er noch nicht einmal unterstützte. Eine seiner Überzeugungen war es, dass man nur dann für eine Sache kämpfen sollte, wenn man vollkommen dahinterstand und dies war hier definitiv nicht der Fall.

„Es tut mir leid, Viktor, aber das kann ich nicht tun. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass so viele Menschen für nichts sterben. Hast du dir das sicherlich gut überlegt? Du hast ein Kind, Viktor, eine Frau, eine _Familie_. Soll deine Frau deinem Sohn tatsächlich später erklären müssen, warum du nicht mehr nach Hause kommst? Warum er nun keinen Vater mehr hat?“

„Ja, das habe ich. Falls mir etwas zu stößt, und das wird es höchstwahrscheinlich, will ich, dass du dich um den Kleinen kümmerst. Nimm ihn zu dir und ziehe ihn auf. Soll wenigstens einer aus meiner Familie zu einem echten Russen erzogen werden.“

Seufzend stand er auf.

„Ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung. An unserer Freundschaft wird das nichts ändern. Und selbst wenn ich wie Caesar von allen verraten werde, selbst von Brutus, dann weiß ich wenigstens, dass es sich gelohnt hat. Denn das hier ist größer als wir alle.“

Pawol beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er sein Wodkaglas wieder wegstellte. Viktor trank selten, ebenso selten wie er kitschig, poetische Sätze raushaute. Was auch immer er da plante, Pawol hatte überhaupt kein gutes Gefühl dabei.


End file.
